In one conventional form of a refrigeration apparatus, a refrigerator door includes shelves provided on the inner panel of the door for carrying objects to be refrigerated. Often these shelves are molded integrally to the inner panel. Alternatively, the shelves may comprise removable shelf trim pieces having rearwardly extending hooks received in slots in inner door panel dikes.
It is desirable to provide a snug fit between a refrigerator inner door panel and a door shelf trim piece mounted thereto. However, this fit is often loose due to large variations in the thickness of the inner door panel, which gives a lesser perceived quality to the door shelf trim, and also results in the door shelf trim piece being easily dislodged.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the above problems, in a novel and simple manner.